howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baby Was Never Dead
"The Baby Was Never Dead" is the 63rd episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise and Emmett defend a wealthy CEO accused of killing his business partner, while the governor goes after Annalise and puts her new caseload and legal clinic in jeopardy. Bonnie struggles to accept her budding romance, and Asher tries to outmaneuver his old mentor.How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.03 - The Baby Was Never Dead - Press Release - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Elisa Perry, who portrays the role Doris Reid in the episode, also portrayed Kenya in "Anna Mae". 'Important Events' *Nate Lahey digs further into Bonnie Winterbottom's missing son and finds out that it was Bonnie's sister who kidnapped the child. **Nate also tells Annalise Keating everything. *Annalise takes on her first official Caplan & Gold case, Niles Harrington, the psychopath CEO. She loses the case, however. *The governor, as a ploy to put additional strain on Annalise, initiates a rule where all non-lawyers are forced to take an interview with the ethics board if they want to continue to take part in legal dealings. This law mainly affecting the students as part of her Legal Clinic. They all pass, however. *Michaela Pratt continues her fight to win Tegan Price back. Tegan, however, still refuses to give Michaela the time of day. *Frank Delfino takes his stalking one step farther by getting the hacker, Otis, to mirror Gabriel Maddox's computer to his own so that he can observe his movements on his computer. He also discovers a fake ID belonging to Gabriel but with another name. *Annalise tells Nate that she has managed to get Nate Lahey, Sr.'s case brought forwards so that it's only at the end of the month. *Nate is seemingly officially in a relationship with Theresa Hoff. Similarly, Bonnie and Ronald Miller's relationship takes a turn for the worst, however, all is resolved and the two rekindle their relationship. *Ronald, after seeing Asher Millstone's motivation, officially gives him the job as an intern at the District Attorney's Office after giving it to him on a temporary basis. *In the flashforwards, at the Coliver Wedding, Bonnie tells Michaela that its blood from where she shaved. Connor Walsh, already married, gets called to the dancefloor where he reveals a beaten-up face. The DJ also calls Oliver Hampton, however, he is nowhere to be found. 'Title' *When Nate Lahey came to Annalise Keating's new apartment and told her everything about what he had been looking into regarding Bonnie Winterbottom's child, he told her "the baby was never dead, Annalise, I'm telling you." This regarding Bonnie's child to which she was lead to believe by her father, Robert Winterbottom, that he was dead. **'"The Baby Was Never Dead"' - Nate Lahey 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 503Promo (1).png 503Promo (2).png 503Promo (3).png 503Promo (4).png 503Promo (5).png 503Promo (6).png 503Promo (7).png 503Promo (8).png 503Promo (9).png 503Promo (10).png 503Promo (11).png Behind the Scenes 503BTS (1).png 503BTS (2).png 503BTS (3).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x03 Promo "The Baby Was Never Dead" (HD) Season 5 Episode 3 Promo References [[es: ]] Category:Season 5 Episodes